


Our Precious One

by sadbabyosborn (arka_r)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Pacific Rim!AU, Poor Thor, Protective Thor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/sadbabyosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony and Thor try the Drift together, it is on the simulator pod, and from the start of it Thor has nearly beat Tony into bloody pulp.</p><p>Pacific Rim!AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Precious One

**Author's Note:**

> oh don't mind me, i'm just fixing grammar mistake in my older fics. move along...

The first time Tony and Thor tried to Drift together, it was on the simulator pod; when it started, Thor nearly beat Tony into a bloody pulp.

 

No one in the base ever doubted that both of them wouldn't be compatible; in the simulations, Tony Stark and Thor Odinson came out on top. Tony had the brain while Thor was the brawl. They were the best two candidates between the cadets—the  _hatchlings_  as Lt. Barton dubbed it. Their score outmatched everyone else. In short, _theoretically_ , they would be a perfect pair. It would be surprising if they weren't Drift compatible.

 

But that was in theory. The thing was... Tony had been in secret relationship with Thor’s adopted baby brother, Loki, since their high school years. Which was ten years ago. And Thor had no slightest clue about it.

 

_Thor and Tony were seventeen, Loki was fifteen. Thor caught Tony and Loki kissing next by the summer bonfire. Thor talked to their father. Their father, Odin berated Loki of his sexuality, of his life choice. Loki cried, and hissed curses at his parents, and locked himself in his room. Their mother threw nasty look over their direction for one whole week, over Odin. But Thor and Odin thought Loki 'going gay' was a mistake, it would never happen again._

 

So, yeah, no, Thor had no clue that Tony and Loki were  _still_  at  _it_.

 

So neither anyone in the base—but nobody gave a fuck about whose ass Tony stuck his dick into, as long as he kept his shining record in the simulation.

 

_Tony graduating from MIT at age twenty, and Loki threw his arms around Tony’s neck and gave a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips. Loki was eighteen, it was their first official date, and they made love on Tony’s bed. Tony pounded into Loki, slowly and intimately. Loki’s first major debut with his band, The Cabal, Tony cames to the backstage and kissed him crazy. Loki sucked on Tony’s cock in a bathroom stall somewhere—in a restaurant, Thor got accepted into Jaeger Program and they were having some kind of celebration with their friends, Tony’s mind helpfully supplied._

 

Thor’s rage was white, blinding. His hands _wanted_ to reach aside and choke—strangle— _crush_  on Tony’s windpipe, if only none of those the machineries holding them up. His mind tried to shut the incoming stream of memories,  _oh how he tried_ , but they kept assaulting his own memories, and he was unable to look away. It was like looking at a car crash.

 

_Tony telling Loki that he wanted to join the Jaeger Program, and Loki looked sad—worried—but couldn't do anything about it, it was Tony’s choice to make, after all. Loki’s—and Thor’s—parent’s death, a Stage 2 Kaiju destroying their house along with the entire city, and Tony watching with desperate eyes from the large monitor in the base as the monster stomps its merry way through the city. Tony sitting next to Loki after the funeral, Tony hugging Loki tight, they said nothing, Loki was calm, and the earlier rage Thor remembered his brother was having at the funeral was nowhere to be seen. Tony offering Loki to stay at the Dome, begging, crying, so that Loki would be save in here rather than out there, but Loki refused him, face sad; he explained—reminded— to Tony weakly that Thor was at the Dome too, and they couldn't afford to let Thor know, afraid of his brother's rejection. That he preferred to die out there than to experience the rejection from his dear brother again._

 

Thor let out a choked gasp.

 

_Tony/Thor in a concert, Loki’s first concert when his band was still going indie, Tony’s/Thor’s voice was the loudest when he screamed Loki’s name, and for a whimsical moment, their eyes locked to each other, and Loki was smiling and Tony/Thor couldn't help but smile too. Loki laughing over the over-cooked breakfast; how the moment was so simple and domestic yet so precious; and Tony/Thor's focus on how Loki’s eyes as they crinkled and shone with such happiness over their simple domesticity. Loki was asleep and his face seems to glow in the darkness of the room and small smile curved over his lips; it was clearly after sex—and Thor tried to shut everything off, but he couldn't, and Tony’s feeling at that time washed over Thor like avalanche; love, wanting to keep that smile, wanting to hear his laugh, wanting to protect, to never ever let anything come to harm over this beloved of his._

 

And oh, how Thor understood that feeling; yes, he understood.

 

_Thor was eleven and Loki was nine as they were hiding in the bunker, their parents close to them, and the Kaiju was on rampage over their head, its fight with a Jaeger shook the ground above then and Thor’s arm was almost numb from where his baby brother's clutching it with shaky, sweaty hands—and Thor couldn't help but think that, no, those monsters wouldn't come to harm his baby brother, his Loki. He wouldn't allow it, he swore. That moment was when he decided to enter the Jaeger program once he was old enough to enlist._

 

“ _Neural handshake complete. Ending simulation in ten, nine—_ ”

 

Thor threw up all over the simulator’s floor.

 

Tony was still standing, looking smug, despite a trail of blood dripping from his nostril.

 

Thor still wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp,  _that little shit._

 

But at least they shared a common goal, and that was what important to them.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. that's that. it's been a long time since i last wrote things and the first thing i wrote after the long hiatus is this thing.
> 
> which may/may not have a sequel.
> 
> also i'm vaguely familiar with the things in pacific rim.


End file.
